


There's No 'I' In Team

by dabistears



Series: When The Stars Align [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bon Is Shook, Fun Times In Romania, Gen, Izumo Gives Good Advice, Lightning Is My Trash Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabistears/pseuds/dabistears
Summary: Bon and Izumo's time in Romania.





	There's No 'I' In Team

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot I wrote to fight writer's block. Some things might not make sense if you haven't read the rest of the series.

“Ha! Got you, you little shit!” Lighting exclaimed as he tightened the handcuffs’ grip on Dragulescu’s wrists. The man underneath groaned in pain, trying and failing to get the guy off his back.

Arc knights Lucy Yang and Osceola Redarm both summoned their familiars and crafted complex wards to keep the criminal from escaping while Lightning interrogates the man for the second time. He doesn’t stop until he hears what he wants to, yelled out between clenched teeth.

In the next few minutes, and Illuminati aircraft would show up to retrieve Dragulescu, as well as to implant a few bombs in the building to destroy all evidence.

Of course, after somehow confirming Dragulescu’s capture, the Illuminati never shows up. Bon and Izumo are tasked with leading the reconnaissance teams, telling them about what they’d found in the place while the Arc Knights took care of Dragulescu. Soon enough, one of them would join them for the standard procedure, but with the Illuminati deeply involved they had no time to waste.

As much as Bon had learned during his time as Lightning’s apprentice, he’d never imagined the situation could reach such lengths. The way it all intertwined and dragged him deeper and deeper into the Satan-sized hole, it rendered him speechless for the rest of the day.

Hours later, as small, selective teams of exorcists scurried through the messy laboratories, both Bon and Izumo sat on the only expanse of clear flooring they could find. They’d both been assessed by doctors as soon as the teams arrived, and thankfully both their injuries had been minimal. Izumo had a few scratches and bruises, and Bon would be fine if it weren’t for the way his bruised ribs protested every time he tried to take a breath.

Izumo has been eyeing him for a few minutes now, and her concern for the guy has only increased by the second. The mere fact that the gorilla hasn’t even noticed her or given her a sarcastic comment is enough to worry anyone who knows the two. So, with a heavy sigh, the girl speaks.

“Ok, spit it out already.”

Bon frowns, clearing his throat and wincing at the feeling. “What?”

“There’s obviously something on your mind, so, go on. Talk.”

The brunette rolls his eyes, leaning back against the cold, metal walls.

“I just… I wonder how Shima and Sensei are doing.”

Izumo’s dotted eyebrows threaten to reach her hairline. “Those idiots?! That’s what you’re so worried about?!”

“One of the things, yeah.” Bon drags a tired hand over his face, sighing loudly. “I just- I understand there’s things that go beyond our knowledge, and it’s too complicated to think too much about it, but I’m so mad at that fucking idiot. I mean, I’ve known him all my life, he’s one of my best friends, and now, every time I think I’m starting to understand him, he goes and pulls some stupid shit I-”

“Well boo-freaking-hoo. Your best friend is a liar, too bad. Dwelling on it won’t do you any good. You just said it yourself, it’s too complicated to think about it, so don’t! He already told you it has nothing to do with you personally, so let it go! Let the idiot do whatever he wants.”

Bon huffs. “Yeah, much easier said than done. You more than anyone should hate liars.”

Izumo rolls her eyes. “Of course I hate liars! They are cowards, the lowest of scum, but the last time I let myself be affected by one, I got screwed over. So, whatever. Don’t let it get in the way of your own mission, or else their lies will get the best of you.”

A small smile makes its way into Bon’s face. “I can’t believe you’re giving me advice right now.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” She sighs, resting her hand on her chin and her elbow on her knee. Exorcists run from side to side, but the way they move sparks something at the back of her mid. Their movements are fast, precise, and its almost like-

“No, I- well, this is how it’s supposed to be, right?”

She doesn’t dare unglue her eyes from the ‘exorcists’, but she’s still got enough mind to answer Bon. “Yeah… if there is one thing I learned from Okumura-sensei is that, as much as it pains me to say it, he was right. Now more than ever we have to be a team and learn to fight together if we want to win the war.”

Bon’s eyes shift from her to the laboratory. He, too, senses the suspicious way the exorcists move. The pain in his chest lays forgotten as he leans forward and whispers onto the girl’s ear. “Am I seeing things or…?”

“No, no… They know what they’re looking at.”

Now both pairs of dark eyes follow the exorcist’s movements carefully, picking up every single detail. A tall, bald guy takes notes on a yellow notepad he’s been carrying around since he arrived, yet once they catch a glimpse of the paper it all looks like gibberish. A woman carries a box full of materials, which should be dangerous given she supposedly doesn’t know what those things are. Another woman, clad in a white coat and purple gloves, examines shards of broken glass as if a full skeleton wasn’t slumped right in front of her.

“They all know what they’re looking at. So why-?”

“Ah, I see you’re finally catching on.”

Bon jumps slightly as Lightning takes a seat right next to him holding a half-eaten sandwich. He takes a bite off it, tilting it outwards towards the two exwires in an offering. They both shake their heads, almost cringing at the amount of mayo that peaked over what looked like an overcooked patty. Lighting shrugs, taking another bite even though he’s still chewing the previous one.

“Y-you already knew about this?”

Lighting nods vigorously as he swallows the big mouthful. “Of course I did. You should know by now, I’m the brains in the Angelic Legion.”

“But then why…?”

“I had to convince the others somehow. Playing dumb was the only way to get them to follow along, including you two.”

He takes another bite, this one considerably smaller, and keeps talking while chewing. “Shima and Dragulescu aren’t the only double spies working for both The Order and The Illuminati. There are tens of them, dare I say, even hundreds walking around both organisations. Even if they don’t actively participate in their shenanigans, they _know_ a few things. Knowledge, my dear friends, is the best weapon one can carry. That’s how they do it. And now, the other arc knights are aware of it.”

He looks down at his sandwich, taking the last bite and rolling the wrapper onto a ball. “It all worked perfectly well. Hell, even you two had your cute little ‘There’s no I in Team’ moment. Another win in the bag. Anyways, you two are free to go now. Things might get a little ugly if Osceola keeps throwing those nasty glares at the spies. Use your key to return to the Academy, Mephisto’s got a fun little surprise for y’all.”

Both exwires frown, processing Lightning’s words.

Finally, Izumo sighs, long and hard. “I seriously can’t believe you chose _that_ guy to be your mentor.”


End file.
